<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in the Quarantine by lunarwhisperer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755600">Love in the Quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarwhisperer/pseuds/lunarwhisperer'>lunarwhisperer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Quarantine 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarwhisperer/pseuds/lunarwhisperer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maintaining a relationship during these tough times can be kind of tricky. Unless you're forced to be in a school quarantine with your significant other for the two whole weeks. A Stendy oneshot set in the "Pandemic Special" episode.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love in the Quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><span class="u">DISCLAIMER:</span></strong> I don’t own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Day 2/14 of the quarantine.</em>
</p><p>Stan Marsh was laying down comfortably in his bed – or at least in something that barely counted as a bed. He had been trying to fall asleep for the past couple of hours, which turned out to be quite unsuccessful.</p><p>Mostly because his mind had been cluttered with just <em>way </em>too much nerve-racking thoughts – his uncle Jimbo being the unfortunate one to catch the heinous virus and depending on the ventilator to breathe, a two-week mandatory quarantine for all the fourth graders thanks to them being exposed to the coronavirus, not being able to have any fun and just yearning for some simpler, better times.</p><p>Being forced to stay and sleep in the same space with his classmates had definitely given the raven haired boy a better glimpse into their personalities. And unfortunately, an even better look into their sleeping habits – snoring, talking in their sleep, inadvertently drooling out of their mouths and many other things that definitely weren't too pleasant to look at.</p><p>Sighing out sadly and pushing himself up into a sitting position, Stan glanced around the school's gymnasium for a few moments. His classmates were all scattered around and maintained the required six foot distance, with each of them sleeping inside their designated circles.</p><p>From one corner of his eye, he noticed that one of the many recently hired 'teachers' had turned off the light in their room and had crashed safely and soundly in their little chamber of dreams. Not to mention that they were snoring just loud enough for all the students to hear them.</p><p>''So much for getting a good night's sleep.'', Stan muttered to himself gloomily, collapsing down on his bed and rubbing his weary eyes once again.</p><p>However, soon a wave of curiosity washed over him.</p><p>Propping himself on his elbows, the dark haired boy turned his head towards the direction of his girlfriend, who was snoozing peacefully in her bed. And although she had her back completely turned away from him, Stan honestly couldn't deny how adorable Wendy looked while she was sleeping.</p><p>The serene image of the raven haired girl sleeping only made Stan's heart skip a tender beat and remind him of the times when she was holding onto him whenever they had sleepovers at each other's houses.</p><p>Throwing the covers off himself and swinging his legs over the edge of bed, Stan slowly began to crawl towards Wendy's bed and tried his best not to wake anyone up. And once he made his way over to Wendy, he sat down inside her own circle and moved just a little bit closer towards his girlfriend.</p><p>''Wendy, babe, are you awake?'', he whispered, gently poking Wendy's nose with his finger.</p><p>Emitting a tiny snore, the raven haired girl scrunched up her nose and slowly fluttered her eyes open. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, murmuring softly to her boyfriend. ''Stan, what the heck are you doing here?''</p><p>''Well, I couldn't sleep, so I was wondering if you are perhaps in the same boat as me.'', he answered with a soft chuckle.</p><p>''We aren't supposed to be this close to each other.'', she argued, spinning around on her bed to face Stan and pointing to the border of her own circle. ''Don't you remember the social distancing rules?''</p><p>''Wendy, we're all exposed to this.'', the dark haired boy retorted immediately. ''And we're all going to recover at pretty much the same time.''</p><p>''Fair point, I guess.'', she conceded and shrugged her shoulders in response, definitely not being in the mood to argue with her boyfriend. ''So, what do you wanna' talk about?''</p><p>''The state of the world we're living in right now.'', Stan responded. ''I've just felt so down in the dumps recently, mostly over everything that's been going on.''</p><p>''I feel you. This year has been an absolute dumpster fire shit show, and I frankly can't wait for it to be finally over.'', Wendy said.</p><p>''I want to have fun again, hang out with you and the guys and just do everything that usually makes me happy. I was really looking forward to going back to school and having sort of a normal life again, instead of spending the majority of my day on Zoom and hoping that the lecture would be over as soon as possible.'', the raven haired boy admitted with a sad sigh, locking his bright blue eyes with Wendy's.</p><p>''Same.'', she replied. ''When I said that I wanted to go back to school, I didn't necessarily refer to being isolated from my parents and quarantining inside the school gym for two weeks.''</p><p>''Well, at least you're quarantining with me, right?'', Stan asked, as a slightly smug smile popped in the corner of his lips.</p><p>''You cheeky bastard.'', Wendy rolled her eyes playfully. ''But yeah, even though the situation isn't fucking great, I know that all of this will eventually be over and that we will return to normality. Not sure when, but I'm hoping it will be soon.''</p><p>''It especially isn't great knowing that one of my family members caught the virus.'', the dark haired boy sighed, causing Wendy to raise an curious eyebrow at her boyfriend.</p><p>''Your uncle Jimbo, right? Is he doing anything better?''</p><p>''Well, not really, since he's gotten a more severe type of corona and has to rely on a ventilator.'', Stan explained. ''But him being in a more serious condition doesn't really surprise me, since he has diabetes and loves to drink. That's at least what my dad said.''</p><p>''Fingers crossed he manages to get out. I honestly don't even want to imagine how your family members reacted when they found out about your uncle catching the coronavirus.''</p><p>''All of us were scared, obviously. However, we do believe that he's eventually going to recover. The man's truly been through a <em>lot</em> in his lifetime.''</p><p>After a few moments of blissful silence, Stan parted his lips to speak. ''You have no idea how much I want to kiss you.''</p><p>''I do too.'', the dark haired girl admitted, smiling sweetly at her boyfriend. ''It is kinda' hard not being able to kiss you or to hold hands.''</p><p>''Tell me about it, but I do know that it will be worth the wait. It's <em>always</em> been when it comes to you.'', Stan replied, glimpsing directly into his girlfriend's brown colored eyes.</p><p>''I love you.'', Wendy whispered gently, feeling her cheeks flush bright pink at her boyfriend's adoring words.</p><p>He whispered right back, wanting to prolong the delightful moment for as long as he possibly could.</p><p>''I love you too, babe.''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After watching the supersized "Pandemic Special" episode that just aired, I decided to write a oneshot based on it!</p><p>I got an inspiration from the school gymnasium scene where everyone was sleeping except for Stan, so I thought that writing a drabble about him waking Wendy up in order to talk to her would be kinda' cute. ;)</p><p>Admittedly, I don't think the episode was as funny as I hoped it would be, but it was still enjoyable and I loved its take on the current world events. Also, I can't wait for the new episodes to start airing properly!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>